character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baku (Canon)/Pufflehugs
|-|Base= |-|Persona Active= Summary Baku is the main protagonist of the Baku Series, debuting in the video Boneless Pizza. The mostly series consists of Baku calling or entering various places of business, usually fast food restaurants, and getting into arguments with the employees due to his absurd requests and disrespectful attitude. Although in most early videos he doesn't display any feats of power, the later seasons have depicted him getting into fights and using various attacks. Although Baku's face and name are derived from the Crash Bandicoot character Aku Aku, Baku does not appear to be an alternate depiction of Aku Aku. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 11-A, possibly Higher | At least 11-A, possibly much Higher Name: Baku, ��️aku Origin: Baku Series Gender: Male Age: Likely at least adult age Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Sound Manipulation (able to amplify his voice to absurd levels, most of his techniques are activated and controlled by his speech), Dimensional Travel (via Yeet and FOH ��️ abilities), Battle Field Removal (via Yeet and FOH ��️ abilities), highly limited Reality Warping (causes a pair of out-of-production shoes to appear in a shoe store that didn't carry them , finds the exit of a location that has no exit), Power Nullification with "Fuck That Anime Shit" Trap Card, Emotional Manipulation (causes most others he interacts with to react in extreme rage), Durability Negation (the Yeet and FOH ��️ abilities are stated to be "one hit KO moves"), likely Chi Manipulation (threatens to use a rasengan) |''' Presumably all previous abilities, Summoning (summons Kanye West), Cloth Manipulation (changes clothes upon activation) '''Attack Potency: At least 11-A (Sethical, the creator of the series. stated in a livestream that Baku is powerful enough to have caused the damage of the September 11th attacks (in a three dimensional world, this would put him in at least 8-B) |''' At least '''11-A (effortlessly destroyed two armed robots which had intimidated him in base form) Speed: Subsonic Travel Speed with motor vehicle (drove at 85 mph, which translates to 37.9984 m/ps), likely comparable Reaction Speed (stated to be "zippin and zoomin" through a neighbourhood at that speed, which would mean his reaction speed would have to be fast enough to not crash), Unknown Combat Speed (most of his attacks depend on how fast he can say them) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least 11-A Durability: Unknown (while he dishes out a significant amount of damage throughout the series, he doesn't really take any physical blows himself) |''' Presumably '''Higher via Guard Stamina: Unknown Range: Likely at least Tens Of Kilometers (most of his techniques require his voice, and he is capable of significantly amplifying his voice) Standard Equipment: iPhone X, "Fuck That Anime Shit" Trap Card |''' Kanye West, knife, gun '''Optional Equipment: Most previous iPhone models, his car Intelligence: Unknown, no higher than Average Weaknesses: Vocally-activated attacks can be prevented if he is interupted while saying them or a stronger attack is used right after, unprepared for characters who comply with his demands without resistance, has been by other characters' techniques incapacitated on several occasions, on the Naughty List, some characters have demonstrated the ability to return after being hit by the YEET technique Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Yeet:' A technique that Sends the target backwards into the third dimension. Activated by saying "YEET" **'FOH ��️:' Stated to be an earlier version of the YEET ability. Activated by saying "FOH ��️" or "FOH B" *'"Fuck That Anime Shit" Trap Card:' Baku uses this card to disable anime abilities. Activated by presenting the card and saying "FOH" *'Persona Activated:' Summons Kanye West, changes his outfit, and gives him access to several new abilities **'Persona:' Controls Kanye West **'Attack:' Uses a melee weapon **'Gun:' Takes aim using a gun **'Guard:' Defends himself **'Item:' Uses an item **'Order:' Changes tactics *'Rasengan:' A chakra attack that Baku never displays use of, but threatens to use Key: Base | Persona Activated Note: *Limits are likely to be established in the fifth season. *Yes, the 9/11 feat is a real thing Sethical said in a livestream at some point. It was in response to someone in the chat asking if Baku caused the event. Sethical replied with something like "he didn't do it, but he's strong enough that he could have done it." In a three-dimensional world without that feat, Base would be at least 9-C, and Persona Activated would be at least 9-B. *While he does refer to the guns Roger whips out as "still images", it is unlikely that this is evidence of Fourth Wall Awareness for several reasons. Firstly, Lil Broomstick is also unintimidated by the weapons, despite using firearms himself later. Secondly, Obito implies at a later point that Baku and Broomstick both lack Fourth Wall Awareness. For these reasons, the presumption is taken that Roger whipped out still images rather than real firearms in-canon. Category:Pufflehugs Category:Tier 11